kokoroconnectfandomcom-20200213-history
Iori Nagase
Nagase Iori (永瀬 伊織) is the President of the Student Cultural Society Club. She attends the same homeroom class as Taichi and Inaba and is seen as a bright and popular person amongst her peers. A bold and dynamic character, Iori acts as the mood maker for the group, bringing excitement to their daily lives. Iori also lives alone with her single mother who is often out. __TOC__ Character Overview Personality Iori is often shown to be energetic, playful, and strongly opposed to negative feelings, working tirelessly to relieve tensions and keep things light-hearted. Also, due to previously having a violent stepfather, she has developed a habit of altering her personality to fit the expectations of others. As a result, Iori is shown to be especially courteous around authority figures and especially cheerful when she's around her friends. Key Problem Growing up with five fathers, Iori adapted to her changing conditions by acting with different personalities to appease everyone's expectations of her. As Iori constantly changed her behavior for the people around her, she feels that she has, overtime, lost touch of her original personality. Throughout the series, Iori strives to find her original self so she can stop pretending to be someone she feels she's not. Appearance Iori is considered to be very cute and wears her shoulder-length, dark-purple hair in a pigtail on the left side. She has dark-blue eyes and a beauty mark on her face, just below her mouth. Iori is usually seen wearing her school's uniform and opts to wear shorts underneath her skirt. In later volumes of the novel, Iori is shown to abandon her pigtail, allowing her hair to flow freely. Background History When required to choose a club to join, Iori could not favor any club over the others and decided to make her homeroom teacher, Gotou, randomly choose for her. As a result, Iori was placed in the Student Cultural Society. Iori grew up with five different father figures in her life. Her 2nd father was very violent so Iori would change her personality to appease him and keep him from harming her or her mother. Ever since then, Iori has made it a habit to alter her behavior to meet the expectations of everyone around her. Iori's 5th father, who passed away during Iori's 3rd year in junior high, encouraged her to "live her own life"Kokoro Connect Episode 4, a task she was unsure how to fulfill. Relationships Family *'Nagase Reika': Iori's single mother. The two are shown to be quite close, Iori always being very courteous around her and considering what would be best for her mother. Friends *'Yaegashi Taichi': A male classmate and fellow member of the StuCS club. Iori has feelings for Taichi which are mutually returned and the two later confess to each other. However, due to the interference of the phenomenons, their relationship never fully develops. At the end of the Kako Random arc, she starts doubting her feelings for him. *'Inaba Himeko': A female classmate of Iori's and the Vice President of the StuCS club. Although total opposites of each other, Iori and Inaba have a strong friendship and mutual respect for each other. After learning that Inaba also has feelings for Taichi, Iori pushes her to act upon them. The two decide to have a fair fight for Taichi's affections, both agreeing their friendship is strong enough to endure the rivalry. *'Yui Kiriyama': A fellow member of the StuCS club. Overcoming the trials of the phenomenons together, Yui and Iori develop a strong friendship and are willing to go to great lengths to help and comfort one another. *'Aoki Yoshifumi': A male member of the StuCS club. Due to their similar natures, Iori and Aoki share a friendly relationship. However, this doesn't stop Iori from poking fun at his expense from time to time. *'Fujishima Maiko': Iori’s class representative. Much to Iori's horror, Fujishima is openly in love with her and is not afraid to make lewd advances on her. *'Nakayama Mariko': Iori's close friend and classmate. Others *'Setouchi Kaoru': A classmate of Iori's. Due to various circumstances, the two have a difficult time getting along, but forgive and befriend each other after the Michi Random arc. Trivia *Iori has thus far been the only member of the StuCS club to be controlled by Heartseed. This usually takes place near the end of a phenomenon. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Student Category:Cultural Research Club Category:Yamaboshi Private High School